1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stabilizer for an archery bow, a crossbow or similar weapon where vibrations occur in use, and which is formed by housing which is provided with a coupling at one of its ends in order to enable releasable interconnection of the stabilizer and the weapon. A material is received in the interior of the housing which material consists of foam plastic with a damper body contained therein consisting of material, for example lead or other material, which presents a larger density then foam plastic.
2. Description of Related Art
Stabilizers for archery bows are know which are intended to be used for the purpose of competition and hunting, i.e. so called 3-D archery bows. Prior art stabilizers are formed by tubes filled with damping means consisting of oil or other suitable hydraulic fluid or mercury, or consisting of tubes with mill-out patterns. The ability to provide stability varies for those bows used in cooperation with these prior art stabilizers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,793 shows a stabilizer for archery bows and which comprises a hosing with a metal damper rod inside which is embedded in foam plastic material. However, the damper rod which extends along a substantial part of the housing, has during testing not fulfilled expectations of damping efficiency. A contributing reason for this is that the damper rod, because of its weight, compresses the pliant foam plastic material at the bottom of the damper rod. The fact is that the gam plastic material of said known stabilizers is very easy to compress because its density is very small. Also, the longitudinal damper rod is received loosely within the foam plastic material body in the housing, but may be held fixed by means of a clamp ring at its respective end.